Fighting Together
by WildFlower084
Summary: aka The Power of Frienship. Friends are being reunited but not without some heartache and obstacles.
1. Prologue: Lya

**A/N: Here's the new story I promised. Won't have much action until at least chapter 7 or 8 so genre is bound to be changing as the story progresses. Keep in mind I wrote this when I was 17 or 18, so still "young". I'm working on making the story better but without changing the plot. Not sure how this will turn out so feel free to tell me what you think of the story as it goes on (in a nice way, please, I have no time for flames... come on, there's just a way of saying things without sounding/being rude).**

**Also, sorry about the title. I know it's cheesy! ;-)**

* * *

A soft wind was blowing as Lya walked through the forest, her blond hair floating behind her, her blue eyes scanning an area she had known all her life for any signs of danger. She knew there was highly any doubt she would encounter any type of danger here, the island was pretty safe, but one could never be too careful, her master always told her. And Lya trusted her master's words. 

To an outsider's point of view, Lya seemed like your typical six-year-old child: blonde hair, always breaded, blue eyes like the sky, freckles on her nose and under her eyes. Nothing in her physical appearance let strangers know Lya had gone through so much in her short little life.

She had been left as an orphan at the three years of age, after a fire (of natural cause) had ravaged her entire village, killing her parents and seperating the toddler from her siblings. Frightened, the young girl had run away and hid in a cave outside her village. Trembling like a leaf, she had sat in the corner of the cave and waited. Waited for what, she wasn't sure, but it wasn't until the next day that Lya had finally found the courage to step outside.

She had immediately found her village burned to the core. Nothing was left of it and the little girl had felt all alone. A noise behind her had startled her. She had turned around to see an old man walking through the debris. He had stopped at the sight of her. She was frightened but the man immediately assured her there was nothing to be afraid of. He had taken her to his own village, far away from where she had lived. It was only when they had reached their destination that the man had introduced himself. His name was Dim-Dim.

Lya soon found out that the old man was not an ordinary man. He knew stuff. She often sneaked out of her room at night to spy on the strange man doing strange things in a room she was never aloud to go in. One night, as she was staring in awe at the old man's work, he had caught her.

"Come in, my child." He had said.

Shyly, Lya had stepped in the room.

"Close the door."

She had done so.

"What you have seen here is magic." The old man had said, turning back to a weird looking bowl on his table. "Take a look at it."

Lya had hesitantly walked to the table. Looking down into the bowl, she saw a tall woman with wavy red hair sitting at the front of what seemed to the small child like a ship. She had frowned.

"Who's that?" She had asked, confused.

"This is Maeve, my student. She travels the world now with her captain, Sinbad."

"She's pwetty."

Dim-Dim nodded.

"I know she is."

"Is it for weal? Is she weally in the bowl?"

Dim-Dim had chuckled.

"No. This is water."

And upon seeing the child's suspicious expression, Dim-Dim added:

"Come on. Touch it."

Slowly, Lya had brought her hand over the water. As she waved it over the bowl, a strange wind immediately began to rise in the room. Lya withdrew her hand, startled. She turned to look at the old man and was about to apologize when Dim-Dim spoke.

"Curious. Lya, do what you just did again."

Confused, she had listened to her master and waved her hand over the water. The wind blew harder this time and Lya began to feel a rush of energy run through her. She had looked back up at Dim-Dim who was no longer frowning. A large smile stretched over his face and enlighten his entire expression.

"My child, I believe we have found your element."

Lya had frowned, not understanding what Dim-Dim had meant.

And so had started her training. Dim-Dim had begun by showing her how to use her element: the water. She quickly learned how to control any body of water. She could stop it from flowing, bringing the ocean surrounding the island to a complete stillness. She could cause massive waves or simply ripple the water.

Then, one day, Lya had awoken to a strange voice outside her bedroom window. She had gone up and run out the back door to the garden to find her master with a tall and very pretty girl. She had stopped abruptly in her path.

"Lya, this is Maeve."

The young child vaguely remembered hearing this name and her face crunched up in concentration as she searched her memories for that name.

"The woman in the bowl?" Lya had replied, minutes later.

Dim-Dim had smiled.

By the time Maeve had joined them, Lya had turned four years old. Her powers had grown immensely in the last months and Dim-Dim soon went back to teaching her magic. Maeve sometimes helped but she spent most of her time locked up in her room, reading books. Dim-Dim had explained to the little child that Maeve was studying in a different way than she was. She needed to read books and learn difficult spells because she was on a mission. But when Lya inquired about the mission, Dim-Dim simply told her it was a secret. And, even after two years, Lya still had no clue what the secret mission was.

And so, on this beautiful summer day, Dim-Dim was busy giving a very important lesson to Maeve and had specifically asked not to be disturbed which meant no lesson for Lya. She had an entire day to do whatever she wanted. And what she wanted included picking seashells on the beach.

The beach was situated on the west part of the island. From the beach, Lya was pretty sure she could distinguished another island but Maeve had told her that there wasn't any island close to theirs. The next seconds was miles and miles away, so far away that even her old friend's magnoscope wouldn't have been able to see it. Lya had asked Maeve what a magnoscope was but Maeve had simply changed the subject.

The beach wasn't very long or big but Lya didn't mind. There was enough seashells to keep her busy for an entire afternoon and that is all that mattered. Maeve had promised her that would decorate her bedroom with them as soon as she had learned her spell. The little girl couldn't wait.

Lya sat down on the hot sand looked out at the sea. It seemed to stretch indefinetely. Waving her hand slightly, Lya caused a few waves to take form. She listened as they came crashing at her feet, the cold water tickling her toes. A shiver ran down her spine.

Tilting her head, she began to wonder where she was. Dim-Dim had found her some three years ago and yet, she had never felt the need to ask him where they were. Neither Maeve nor Dim-Dim had talked about it either, or at least, not when she was around. But she watched the small waves she had created settle down, she couldn't help but wonder where she was.

A branch cracked behind her. Her head snapped in that direction. A voice reached her ears. She got to her feet immediately.


	2. Chapter 1: Visitors

**A/N: I'm FINALLY back with the next installment. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Little brother, do you even know what we're doing?" Doubar asked his brother, grunting loudly as he blocked another one of the demon's attack.

"Not at all, Doubar. I don't know where we are but this island is sure well-guarded against visitors." Sinbad replied. "Bryn, have you come up with anything yet?"

The young sorceress looked up from her book.

"No, not yet."

Sinbad managed to duck just in time to avoid another attack.

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm going through a book, that's what I'm doing." Bryn replied, irritatedly. "Wait, I think I found something."

Placing the book on the rock she was sitting on, the brunette stood up. Looking down at the book, she muttered the incantation successfully. A lightning cracked above their heads and struck the demon on the head. In a less than pleasant squeal, the creature felt to the ground and vanished.

"Good job, Bryn." Doubar said as he put away his sword.

"Yes, good job." Firouz added.

Rongar simply gave her a thumb's up. Bryn's face lighted up with a smile.

"Let's get going, little Brother." Doubar said. "We need to find this porthole. Princess Leyla wasn't of much help."

They had met the princess on their last voyage. She had arrived in the pub where they had stopped to eat and drink, disguised as a peasant and had begged them to meet her at the port after the sun had set. Intrigued, Sinbad had agreed.

Later that night, they had met up with the mysterious girl just as planned. The girl had introduced herself as Princess Leyla and had requested their help in finding her little sister.

"We were separated three years ago and I never heard from her since then. Please you must help me. Go to the Isle of Mystery. On the island, you will find a porthole which will lead you into another dimension. You should be able to find my sister in that dimension."

Sinbad had frowned and had been able to ask how she knew her sister's location when a noise behind him startled them.

"I don't have much time." The princess had added. "I must go back to the castle before someone sees me. The Isle of Mystery is five days east of here. You will recognize it by the dark smoke that circles the volcano on the island. Find the porthole and save my sister."

Putting her hood back on her head, the princess had then sprinted off into the night, leaving the crew behind her.

"She did tell us where to find the island, Doubar." Sinbad reminded his brother.

With Firouz, Rongar and Doubar ahead, the crew began walking.

"So I did a good job?"

Sinbad turned to the young sorceress.

"Of course you did." Sinbad replied, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. "You're really getting the hang of it. I'm sure, with a little bit more practice, you'll be able to do every incantation in that book."

Bryn smiled.

"You've helped me a lot, Sinbad. You make me so hapy that it gives me the energy to do anything."

Sinbad forced a smile before giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

They had been walking for close to an hour when the crew finally stopped.

"I wonder where this porthole is?" Sinbad said as he looked around. "We've been around the island at least once."

Suddenly, a faint sound reached their ears. Sinbad motioned to them to remain quiet. He listened intently and thought he could make out what sounded like a waterfall. Frowning, he scanned the area. No waterfall in sight. Yet, he was certain this was the sound he was hearing.

"I wonder what's making that sound." Firouz said.

"Follow me." Sinbad whispered as he began to walk in the direction of the sound.

"There!" Bryn exclaimed, pointing to a clearing on their right.

The crew all turned in that direction. There, in the clearing, stood a tall stoned arch.

They were amazed by the beauty of the clearing the second they stepped inside. Birds were chirping, flowers of hundreds of different colors covered a great part of the area. The stone arch now seemed bigger and Sinbad immediately detected the watery film stretching from top to bottom.

"What's this say?" Doubar asked as he pointed to a weird inscription on the arch.

Firouz stepped closer to the stone and squinted.

"I can't read what it says. It's another language."

"Just try." Sinbad replied.

Firouz sighed.

"Okay. Here it goes. Erup straeh evah eht ytilibissop ot ees tahw eht krad straeh tonnac."

"I wonder what that means?" Bryn asked, intrigued.

"We don't have time to find out." Sinbad replied. "Let's go."

One by one, they stepped under the misty waterfall and crossed the porthole.

* * *

They stopped on the beach and decided to set up their picnic there. They'd take their time to eat before going off to explore the island. If Princess Leyla's sister was really here, they would need all of their energy to find her.

"This island looks empty." Doubar said as he looked around.

Suddenly, Dermott began flapping his wings vigorously.

"What's gotten into him?" Doubar asked, surprised.

"I don't know." Bryn replied as she unstrapped his legs from her glove.

Dermott immediately flew out of sigh.

"Maybe he just needs to stretch his wings."

"Maybe." Sinbad replied, not entirely convinced.

A movement on his left caught his eye, making his gaze snap in that direction.

"Look. Someone is laying on the beach."

They all turned in that direction. A good fifty feet away laid a little girl. From where they sat, Sinbad was unable to determine whether it was the little girl they were looking for or not. Yet, excitement washed over him and in an instant, the captain was up on his feet.

Motioning to his crew to follow him, he walked in the direction of the girl. As they got closer, he could see the blond hair waving gently in the soft wind. She was petite, making Sinbad put her around the age of four or five. The princess hadn't mentioned anything about an age.

She seemed lost in her thoughts. Laying on her stomach, chin resting on her crossed arms, she stared at the sea ahead. She jumped up on her feet at the sound of Sinbad's voice.

"Hello there." He said gently.

* * *

Lya jumped up. Her heart still racing, she looked up at the man who had just spoken. Suspicion immediately overtook her. In the couple of years she had lived here, never had she seen strangers on the island. Dim-Dim had never had visitors and had warned her to be cautious if she were ever to see newcomers. With his long hair, facial hair, tight clothing and sword, Lya figured she had a good reason to be suspicious.

"May I ask your name?" The stranger asked her.

Lya remained silent.

"Maybe she doesn't talk." Firouz said, after a few seconds of silence.

Offended, Lya replied:

"I can talk. I just don't talk to strangers."

"We're not strangers." Doubar said.

Lya's gaze snapped from Firouz to the tall, big man beside him.

"I've never seen you in the island."

"Could you tell us where we are?"

"On an island." Lya replied.

"I got that already. I mean, which island are we on?"

Lya shrugged.

"I don't know. It doesn't have a name."

"Really?" Sinbad asked, surprsied.

"Really."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes. I'm Lya."

"Well hello Lya. This is Firouz, Doubar, Bryn, Rongar and I'm Sinbad, captain of The Nomad. We've sailed..."

"Sinbad?!" Lya asked, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

Sinbad nodded.

Lya's eyes widened. Could it be? No, it couldn't. Dim-Dim had said no one was able to enter this island for the other realm. But there was definitely strangers here today and one of them was named Sinbad?

Memories of a particular night came rushing back to her. Maeve had mentioned someone, someone who had the same name as the man standing in front of her. Lya's eyes grew even wider as thoughts raced through her mind.

"Are you okay?" Firouz asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Do you live here alone, Lya?"

The child turned back to Sinbad.

"No. I live with my master and his apprentice."

"And what are you?"

"His other apprentice."

"You're a sorceress?" Bryn asked, surprised and excited.

For the first time, Lya noticed the brown-haired woman beside the curly man. She had seen this woman before but couldn't remember where.

"Yes." Lya replied, as she continued examining the woman's features.

_Where have I seen her before?_

"Where is this master of yours?" Sinbad asked.

"In our house. I can go fetch him if you'd like."

Sinbad nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable." She told the crew. "I'll be right back."

And before any of them had a chance to reply, Lya took off running in the direction of the woods.

"That is one weird child." Doubar said, as he watched her go.

"I can't argue with that." Sinbad replied.

* * *

Memories from a couple of months ago crossed her mind as she ran in the direction of her house. Maeve had been really sad and had gone to the beach to think. Lya, curious as ever, had followed. She had found her friend sobbing on the beach. Lya, unsure of what else to do, had wrapped her arms around her neck and had tried to console her. She had asked her why she was crying and Maeve had then told about her brother, the crew that she had been forced to leave and about Sinbad, her captain.

"Do you love him?"

Maeve had simply nodded, more tears forming in her eyes.

"More than you love Dermott?" She had then asked, innocently.

"It's a different kind of love."

She hadn't understood how Maeve could have love Sinbad differently than her brother but then again she didn't understand much of the adult world.

It didn't matter today. Sinbad was back, if it was him of course and now Maeve could be happy again.

She rushed through the kitchen and the living room then out the back door and out into the garden to find Maeve sitting on the ground, her eyes closed, with Dim-Dim standing behind her.

"Maeve!" Lya cried, oblivious to the state of concentration was desperately trying to achieve.

The sorceress immediately came to herself. Sighing in frustation, she looked up at the child.

"What is it, Lya?"

Panting loudly, she tried to speak.

"Calm down, child." Dim-Dim told her. "Catch your breath first."

Lya nodded. A few seconds passed before the young girl was finally able to speak once more.

"There are people. On the beach. They want to see you."

Dim-Dim's expression changed.

"Who?"

"He said his name was Sinbad."

Dim-Dim and Maeve exchanged glances.

Had she seen right? Was the Sinbad on the beach the same one Maeve had known before she came to stay with them?

"Lya, I want you to go back to the beach and bring the visitors back here."

"Are you sure, Master Dim-Dim?"

"Yes, child. Maeve and I will prepare everything for them. You just go back to the beach."

The child nodded before taking off in the direction she had just come from.

When she was out of earshot, Maeve spoke.

"Do you really think it's them? And how did they get here?"

"I think they've found the porthole. Which is pretty curious considering no one was supposed to find it."

Maeve frowned.

"The porthole to this dimension is somewhere in the other world. I, myself, tried searching for it for years but never succeeded. To have found the entrance to our dimension, someone must have told them."

"But who?"

"The only person in their world who could know about the island is Leyla."

Maeve frowned once again. She had never heard of Leyla.


	3. Chapter 2: Heartaches

The run back to the beach took less time and Lya found the crew just where she had left them. They got to their feet as her blond head popped out of the woods and the little girl jumped down on the warm sand under.

"Come." Lya said, as she waved them over. "My master has invited you to our house."

* * *

Maeve paced back and forth in her room. Dim-Dim had locked himself in his own bedroom soon after Lya had took off once more for the beach. As she passed in front of her master's quarters, she thought she had heard him talking. Frowning, she hadn't paused to listen but instead had walked on by.

Images of Sinbad flew through her mind, so vivid that she almost felt as though she was back in the Nomad, relieving those past memories.

She heard them way before they came into view. Branches cracked under their feet, the sound carried by the soft breeze sweeping the island. She heard their muffled voices in the distance and for a split second Maeve thought she could distinguish a woman's. Her heart began to beat faster. Had another woman joined the crew?

Lya opened the march, followed by Doubar and Rongar. Maeve couldn't help but chuckle as a excited scientist came into a view, eyes wide opened and obviously amazed by the nature surrounding him.

She barely recognized him. He changed. Everything about him had changed. His hair was now longer, he heard a beard and his baggy attire had somehow morphed into a dark leather costume. Maeve raised her eyebrows in surprise.

It took her a split second to realize that something seemed to be attached to his hand. Her eyes travelled past her love to stop on a short brunette behind him, their fingers linked together as they walked. In an instant, Maeve felt her world come crashing down.

_Calm down, Maeve. It's probably not what you think._

Then what was it?

"Master! I'm home!" Maeve heard Lya scream from the floor below.

Seconds later, the door next to hers opened and closed. She listened as her master slowly made his way down the small corridor and down the stairs.

Time stood still as she listened intently, frozen in her spot, unable to move. Soon, she heard cries of happiness of friends being reunited after spending so much time apart. Tears shot up once more to her eyes. How she wanted to be with them at the moment, to see them all again: the people who had been her only family for a year, the people she loved and missed the most in the world. But she wouldn't be able to face him. Not after seeing him with _her._

From her bedroom, Maeve could hear everything. She listened carefully as the voices moved from the kitchen to the living room. The voices mixed together in a cacophony as everyone spoke at the same time. The conversations eventually quietened and only one voice could be heard: his.

He was asking Dim-Dim how he had been. Maeve listened as the old man told him protege about his weakened health and the life on the island. Minutes seemed to turn into hours as Maeve waited for her old friend to ask one simple question. She knew he knew she was here. But as the seconds ticked by, the answer never came and the conversation eventually turned to something else.

The sun slowly began to set and the bedroom went darker. Maeve's heart squeezed hard inside her chest, cutting out her breath completely. And as the room grew darker, the pain grew stronger.

At last, the voices died down. She heard Dim-Dim telling the visitors where they were to sleep. Climbing into bed, Maeve turned her back on the door, finally letting the tears slide freely from her eyes.

She didn't bother turning around when she heard the bedroom door open. The slow and quiet footsteps told her it was her master coming to check on her.

The side of her bed lowered as Dim-Dim sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry it had to happen that way, Maeve. If only I had known..."

"It's okay, Master Dim-Dim." Maeve replied, sniffling.

Dim-Dim smiled sympathetically at her as he patted her head. Then, getting to his feet, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Maeve listened to her master's footsteps as he retreated to his room. And as the door closed, the house fell into a deep silence.

Dermott, from his branch, cried sadly.

* * *

The sun was barely coming up when Maeve opened her eyes. She groaned loudly before sitting up in her bed and wiping the sleep from her eyes. The night had been long and Maeve had barely slept. Yawning, Maeve flung her legs over the side of the bed and got up.

She passed Doubar, Rongar and Firouz on her way to the kitchen. She barely took the time to process that Sinbad and Bryn were nowhere to be found. Taking a basket from a shelf, she fixed herself a quick breakfast and lunch before walking out the front door. Her heart still ached and she didn't want to see anybody from the crew. She would spend the day at the beach and would come back after sunset. That way, she would easily be able to sneak in the garden door and go straight to her room without being seen. She knew Dim-Dim would understand if she skipped her lessons for the day. He always understood her.

The door creaked on its hinges as it closed behind her. The morning was fresh and if the reason for this early morning stroll wouldn't have been heartache, Maeve was pretty sure the freshness would have cleared her mind and lightened her mood. But this morning was different.

Quietly, she walked around the house and, without taking one glance back, began walking towards the beach.

* * *

The creaking sound of the door pulled Sinbad from his slumber. Frowning and on full alert, Sinbad untangled himself from Bryn's embrace and got to her feet. He listened for the sound of footsteps coming from the kitchen but they never came. Confused, the captain walked to his window.

He still couldn't how lovely the view was from Lya's bedroom. Though a very small room, the sight of the garden below surely made up for it.

A movement on his left caught his attention. His heart nearly stopped as a red head appeared from around the corner. He watched in shock as the familiar wavy hair flew in the morning breeze as his old friend walked towards the back of the garden. He wanted to cry out her name, to call her but his voice stuck inside his throat. Something he hadn't felt in years exploded inside of him and the pain he felt at that second couldn't compare to anything he had experienced before.

As he watched her disappear out of sight, Sinbad let out a deep sigh.

He jumped, startled, as a pair of arms slid around his waist.

"What's the matter?" Bryn asked in a sleepy voice.

Sinbad took one more look at the garden before turning.

"Nothing. Let's go back to bed."

* * *

"Dim-Dim, Lya mentioned the other day something about an apprentice living here with you." Sinbad said as everyone sat down for breakfast, a few days later. "Yet, I haven't seen anybody else other than you and Lya these past few days."

Two days had gone by without any sign of her, making Sinbad wonder if he hadn't seen things in the garden a couple of days ago. No noise had come from her room, he hadn't seen her since that morning and her bedroom, or at least the room he thought she occupied, was as empty as though no one had lived in it in years.

He thought he would have found her here. After all, Dim-Dim had told him, two years earlier, that Maeve was safe and sound, living with him. But where was she now? Had she already left the dimension? Was she dead? Was she simply hiding from him? Had she seen him with Bryn?

"I do have another apprentice."

Dim-Dim's voice brought him back to reality.

"For the last couple of weeks, I have been trying to teach a very difficult spell but each time she tries, she fails to achieve. Not wanting to disturb anyone, she decided to retreat to the beach to practice her magic. She leaves before anyone is awake and she comes back at night when Lya goes to bed. She is very tired herself so she immedietaly does the same."

No name had been mentioned but silence fell over the kitchen instantly. Dim-Dim's eyes met Lya's and the child immediately sensed something was wrong.

She had known since Sinbad had set foot into their home that something wasn't right. She couldn't understand why but Dim-Dim had not spoken Maeve's name since the visitor's arrival, making her think that maybe she should remain quiet as well.

"She?" Sinbad asked, in a small voice.

Dim-Dim nodded.

"Yes. She."

Lya looked up at the crew and watched in confusion as Doubar, Firouz and Rongar exchanged looks. Turning her gaze to Sinbad, she saw that he looked lost in his thoughts.

Sinbad set off for the beach straight after breakfast. Withing a half hour, he had reached the sandy beach. The sea stretched out before him for as far as he could see, making him wonder where they were. There was just something about the island that seemed too perfect. He was amazed at how easily it could be reached. If Dim-Dim had been here all along, hiding, he hadn't picked the right spot. Anybody could walk in here and attack them.

_Them_. He was suddenly reminded of why he had come down to the beach in the first place.

He followed the beach to the south without any luck. Going back in his footsteps, he tried the north. Slowly, a form appear into view. He picked up his pace unconsciously.

He saw her, laying face down in the sand, staring at the sea ahead.

_So much for practice a difficult spell._ Sinbad thought to himself.

He stopped a few feet away from her. She must have sensed his presence for she turned her head the other way.

* * *

She couldn't bare to look at him. She could feel him next to her, the way his frame cast a shadow above her. Her heart squeezed tightly again and she felt more tears in her eyes. She wouldn't cry. Not this time.

"Hi."

His voice was soft and quiet and the sound of it instantly revived something in her that she thought had gone away for good since she had been living here.

"Dim-Dim said you were practicing a spell. I just..."

Maeve slowly turned to face him and what he saw caught him off guard.

He saw pain in her eyes, a lot of pain. Something he had often felt in the two or three years they had been apart. A pain that had been somewhat appeased by his new life for not entirely erased. Her face hadn't changed one bit but the dark circles under her eyes took away from her natural beauty. Obviously, she hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"How's Bryn?"

Her voice was equally as soft but the question had the effect of a punch in the stomach.

Guilt instantly washed over him. Bryn. She knew about Bryn.

"She's fine." He replied simply.

Maeve nodded before turning back to the sea.

Sinbad sighed.

"Maeve, I'm really sorry." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Sorry about what?"

Her voice quivered.

"Sorry you had to find out about Bryn and I. But maybe if you listen to the story, you would understand."

"There's nothing to understand, Sinbad. You met her, fell in love with her just like you did with any other woman and now you two are together."

"There's more to it than just the obvious."

"Are you engaged?"

"No." Sinbad answered, seriously.

"Well there's a surprise."

Sinbad sighed.

"Why are you acting like this, Maeve? This isn't you."

Maeve didn't answer. A part of her wanted to shout to him that it was because she was still in love with him that she was like that and that she was so stupid for thinking that he still shared these same feelings after all these years. The other part of her wanted to snuggle up in his arms and cry all the tears out of her. She felt torn between both desires, frustrating her even more. She had never felt this way before. What was it about her friend that made it so?

"Talk to me, Maeve. What's the matter?"

"Why didn't you ask Dim-Dim if I was with him? You knew perfectly well that I was."

"I... I don't know." Sinbad replied, truthfully.

There was nothing else he could say. He had asked himself that same question ever since he had arrived.

"Just go away."

Sinbad stared at her, momentarily shocked. She wanted him to leave? What had happened to their closeness and their friendship?

He knew by experience that trying to talk with a closed up Maeve would lead nowhere. Reluctantly, he got up and was about to go back to the house when he remembered another reason he had come down here.

"Dermott is here by the way."

"I know. He already came to visit me."

Sinbad nodded.

"Here." He said, taking something from his pocket. "Take your glove."

Maeve turned around and looked in surprise at the brown leather glove Sinbad was holding.

"I thought your girlfriend had it."

"She had your spare one. The real one was with me all this time. I just couldn't bare to give it to her."

Maeve nodded. Then, just as he had done from his bedroom window two days earlier, she watched him leave.

* * *

**I know you all saw this coming! I'm as predictable as... something very predictable. lol**


	4. Chapter 3: Love Hurts

**_A/N: _Those worried about the pairing should be slightly appeased by this chapter. I appreciate all of your reviews! I have to admit that I'm enjoying writing this story so much! So keep on reading and giving me feedbacks:-)**

_

* * *

_

_Well that went well._ Sinbad thought sarcastically as he walked down to the other side of the beach.

The sun had reached the top of the sky and shined hotly on the island down under. Beads of sweat began to appear at the top of Sinbad's forehead and the millionth time he wished he could have his short hair back. He knew there was nothing stopping him to ask his girlfriend to cut it for him but there was still something stopping him. To have short hair would be to remember what he looked and was like _back then,_ back when Maeve was part of his crew. The long hair and the new suit represented a new life, a life Maeve wasn't part of, one that he was happy with. Or thought so until recently, at least.

Seeing her again had brought back all the memories of their past trips. All those times spent laughing and teasing each other, dancing around, never admitting they were more than just friends. More than just best friends. It brought back all those nights spent on the deck alone, thinking about her, wishing she would come up so they could talk. It brought back the nights where she did come up and would either sit on the edge of the ship and watch the horizon or come stand beside him and simply enjoy the silence. It brought back the way he loved to watch the wind blowing in her hair or the way she blushed when she caught him staring. There was something about her that had made him feel whole, made him feel at home wherever he went.

Dermott cried above his head and Sinbad looked, squinting against the sun. The hawk was probably on his way to see his mistress. He would perch himself on her arm and she would discuss whatever she wanted to discuss with him.

Sinbad never understood the bond that seemed to link the hawk with the sorceress. There seemed to be so much more than just a pet-guardian relationship between them. At times, Dermott had almost seemed human to him, the way his eyes seem to speak to him.

He had never forgotten her. Even during all these years, he had thought of her. It stroke him odd that he had never asked Dim-Dim about her when he had arrived. It was as though his mind, or his heart, had simply wanted to forget once and for all about her.

Stopping at the end of the beach, he sat down on a rock. Ahead, the sea seemed to stretch on forever.

He missed his ship. He had left The Nomad in the hands of Omar, his faithful friend who had joined the crew the previous year. Sinbad knew his ship would be in good hands and that he had nothing to worry about.

The reason for this jounrey to the secret island suddenly came back to him. He was here to take Princess Leyla's sister back to her. Could Lya be the little girl? Sinbad had instantly seen a family ressemblance between the blond child and the princess. The intense blue eyes spoke volumes about their family ties together.

Closing his eyes, Sinbad listened to the sound of the waves hitting shore. The sound was soothing, soothing enough to drown his worries about Maeve in the bottom of his heart, so far away that it could barely bother him. He'd give it time. He knew Maeve and if she was anything like she had been back on his ship, then she wouldn't stay mad very long.

He would focus on bringing Lya home. And for that, he needed to find out if she was in fact Leyla's sister.

* * *

When he stepped through the door, he found Bryn and Lya sitting on the living room floor. Crouching down between the two of them, he absentmindly kissed his girlfriend. Lya turned away, disgusted.

"What are you two ladies up to?"

"I'm teaching Bryn some new spells!" Lya replied, proudly, disgust totally forgotten.

Sinbad smiled.

"I don't think Master Dim-Dim would be very pleased to hear that you were practicing magic in his living room."

Lya shrugged.

"I don't think he would mind."

Sinbad and Bryn chuckled.

"Lya, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"But I'm teaching Bryn."

"I'm sure Bryn won't mind taking a break for a few minutes."

Lya turned to the woman who smiled tenderly at her.

"You go with Sinbad. I'll wait right here and then you can finish up teaching me that new spell you learned."

"Okay." Lya replied before getting to her feet.

She followed the captain out the back door and into the garden. Lya then led her to her special spot in the backyard, on a stoned bench just beside a little creek surrounded by flowers.

"It's a very beautiful garden." Sinbad said as he looked around.

"Maeve and Dim-Dim spend _hours_ taking care of it. I help out too."

Sinbad smiled.

"Are you and Maeve close?"

The child nodded.

"She's like a mother to me."

Sinbad frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember my Mama. I don't even remember why I'm here."

"Really?"

"Really. All I remember is Dim-Dim brought me here a long time ago, I can't remember when. I don't remember anything else."

Sinbad knew, at that moment, that this conversation would lead nowhere. He was about to tell the child she could go back inside when she looked up at him.

"Sinbad, do you love Maeve?"

The question took him by surprise.

"Why do you ask?"

"I found her crying on the beach one day and she told me she was crying because she was missing you a lot. She told me she loved you, but not like she loved Dermott. She said it was different."

"She said that?" Sinbad asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Somehow, the thought of Maeve telling Lya that made him feel happy.

"Yes. She said that maybe you loved her too but she didn't know for sure because she had to leave before you had a chance to tell her."

"It's true. You see, Maeve was part of my crew. You know how I told you I run a ship?"

Lya nodded.

"Well she used to be on the ship with me, just like Bryn. One day, there was a big storm and Maeve fell over board. I jumped in to save her but I couldn't find. Dim-Dim saved her before she could die and brought her back with him here. It's a bit like your story."

Images of a fire flashed before Lya's eyes.

_It's a bit like your story._

The words echoed in her mind.

She frowned and turned to the house.

"Bryn is waiting for me." She said before sliding off the bench.

Sinbad watched her walk away.

* * *

"I got worried when you didn't come home last night."

The voice behind her startled her. She turned around to find Dim-Dim walking towards her. She was surprised at how much older he looked in the sunlight. He seemed like he had aged ten years in the past week and Maeve wondered if maybe it had something to do with her. She hadn't been home since the previous day. She just couldn't bring herself to go back... not until Sinbad was gone. It would hurt too much to see him with her.

"I needed to be alone. I didn't want to see anybody."

"Well you can't hide on the beach forever. You have friends waiting to see you at home."

"They know I'm here?"

"They've known from the beginning Maeve. Never underestimate your friends."

"I don't."

"And he's worried about you too. He doesn't say it but his eyes speak volumes."

Maeve snorted.

"You two had an amazing bond back then. Why ruin it because of another woman who, I must admit in all honesty, is not half as pretty and as talented as you?"

"She's a sorceress?"

Dim-Dim nodded.

"I've seen what she can do. It isn't much but it is something. Maybe if she had a proper training then..."

"No!" Maeve replied. "I am _not_ teaching her magic."

"I never asked."

"I heard you think."

Dim-Dim chuckled.

"Now, child. There is no need to get mad at me. It is now I you hate, it is Sinbad."

"I don't hate him." Maeve muttered. "I hate myself."

"Why? For falling in love with him? It's nothing bad. It made you happy, didn't it? I watched you during your time on The Nomad. I've known you a very long time, Child, and never had I ever seen you this happy since Dermott was transformed. Where is the little bird, anyway? I'd like to have a chat with him."

"He's with _Bryn_, I suppose."

Dim-Dim sighed.

"Why don't we forget about Sinbad and just try the spell once more? You seem to be in the right state of mind for it."

Maeve nodded. Sitting up, she crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths and tried to clear her mind.

"Try to get in touch with your inner self, Maeve. Think about Dermott. Feel anger towards Rumina."

She tried but quickly found that it wasn't working. She decided to change tactics. She began focusing on the anger she felt towards the intruder, the brunette that was causing so much pain to her. Anger filled her heart and she could sense the power growing in her. A wave of heat took over her body as her magic throbbed inside of her, as if her body had grown too small to contain it. The hands resting gently on her knees began to shake.

Dim-Dim smiled. It was working.

"Now, Maeve." Dim-Dim said, softly not to startle her. "You're ready to fight. At the count of three, I want you to open your eyes and get up. Don't lose your focus."

Maeve did as she was told. Dim-Dim then snapped his finger and Rumina's clone appeared in front of her. Just like the real witch, the clone didn't hesitate and attacked her right away. Taken aback by the force of the attack, Maeve took a few seconds before retorting.

"Concentrate, Maeve."

Sweat beaded Maeve's forehead as she resisted to all of Rumina's attacks until she found the strength to simply fight them off. Momentarily overpowered, the clone panicked. Maeve took it as an opportunity to give a final blow. Hit by Maeve's attack, Rumina's clone fell to the ground and faded away.

A large smile stretched across Maeve's face and she laughed happily as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good job Maeve!" Dim-Dim said, pride filling his eyes. "But remember. This spell will be very hard to use. If you are already attacking Rumina, you will need to concentrate a lot more in order to make it work. You still need a lot more practice but for a first, that was incredible."

Maeve beamed proudly at her master.

"How about we go home and celebrate? I'm sure your friends will be very happy to see you. What do you think?"

"I think I've had enough fresh air for today."

Dim-Dim smiled at her.

"That's my girl."

* * *

The door to the house opened and all heads turned to her. Maeve felt herself blush under their gaze and for a split second she wondered if coming back here was a good idea.

"Maeve?" Doubar said, as she stepped inside the room.

"Hi." She replied shyly.

Her eyes scanned the room until they fell on the man sitting at the end of the table.

Sinbad smiled sadly at her. She smiled shyly back.


	5. Chapter 4: Astrological Theory

**A/N: Here is the chapter most of you have been waiting for! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Tiny disclaimer... The astrological theory presented in this chapter does not represent my beliefs. Just thought I'd mention it.**

* * *

Dinner had gone well into the night, so much that the sun had set long ago and that Lya was slowly falling asleep at her spot. Chuckling, Maeve had offered to tuck the child in. Dim-Dim had agreed. Taking the child the half-asleep child in her arms, she carried her to the top floor.

Everyone scattered about the house. Rongar and Firouz took a seat in the living room as they tried to finish the game of chess they had started earlier that day. Doubar sat down with Bryn near the fireplace and began telling her stories about his childhood. Sinbad listened, leaning against the door frame, chuckling every now and then.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find his master staring at him. Sinbad smiled.

"Come outside with me, Sinbad. There is something I would like to discuss with you."

Sinbad nodded. Pushing himself off the door frame, he followed the master out into the garden. The night was fresh and Sinbad found himself shivering in the cold.

The two men sat down on a bench near the door. Looking at the second floor, Sinbad could see the faint light of the candle bouncing off the walls of Lya's room. Obviously, Maeve wasn't done putting the little girl to sleep.

"Maeve has done a lot of progress since she arrived here." Dim-Dim began, as he watched the shadow of his student glide across the second-floor bedroom wall. "I think she'll be ready to leave this dimension soon."

"I'd gladly take her back on my ship." Sinbad replied.

Dim-Dim smiled.

"I know you would."

There was a small moment of silence.

"Sinbad, what do you know about astrology?"

Sinbad frowned.

"Nothing much. Why?"

"Astrology is the science of predicting the future according to the stars. Cairpra knew a woman who was fairly good at it and she taught me a few things. It helps in several aspects of life, including love."

Sinbad chuckled softly. He knew where this was going.

"There are four elements as you probably already know: fire, water, earth and air. Magic, whether it is black or white, uses that principle as well. Maeve's element, as you probably already have guessed, is fire. Yesterday, I discovered Bryn's element was water."

Dim-Dim paused.

"Bryn is your water, Sinbad. Just as Maeve was your fire when she was part of your crew. Bryn, with her water, calmed the fire Maeve had left burning inside of you. She gave you a feeling of happiness when she was with you. When she would leave, you would start feeling pain again and therefore you would go back to her. You claimed her to you. She made you feel happy but not for the same reason you thought."

Sinbad swallowed hard. He knew Dim-Dim was right.

"With Maeve, it was very different. You see, just like Lya and Bryn, your element is water. You were born a Cancer and Maeve a Leo. You are made to understand each other. Your two elements complete one another."

"I don't understand."

"Just like in magic, you have to be very careful when you mix two elements together. When you mix fire and air, the fire goes out of control and it is unstoppable. It causes a lot of damage to both people. When you mix fire and earth, nothing happens. Therefore, no Earth and no Fire can fall in love. Air and water make waves. It is not impossible for them to fall in love but once they are together, they will surely have trouble. Earth and air go together. It's what permits us to live. Food grows from the earth and we breath the air surrounding us."

"And fire and water go together."

Dim-Dim nodded.

"But Master, I don't think I can do that to Bryn. Despite everything you just said, I do love Bryn."

"More than you love Maeve?"

_No._ Sinbad thought to himself. _I'll never love somebody more than I love Maeve._

"I see."

Sinbad turned to his master and frowned. Dim-Dim simply smiled.

"Who told you about astrology?"

"Cairpra." Dim-Dim replied, truthfully. "I just hope that I told the story right. If not, she will be mad."

Sinbad chuckled.

"You're able to get in contact with her?"

The old man nodded.

"It took a while but I've finally managed to do it."

"Where are we, Master Dim-Dim? I keep asking myself that question every day since I got here."

"You are in another dimension, parallel to yours but very far away. The only way to penetrate it is to find the key."

"The key?"

"Yes. You see, when I was first sent here, I began looking for a way to get out. I quickly found out I could leave the dimension but only for a short period of time. In fact, it was on one of my trips out of this dimension that I found Lya. The poor child had lost everything in a fire that had destroyed the entire kingdom she lived in. She got separated from her parents, her sister and her brother."

"Princess Leyla. I've met her. She asked us to bring back her sister."

Dim-Dim nodded.

"I made Leyla the key about two years ago when I was first able to communicate with Cairpra. I sent her to Leyla's kingdom. She was charged of making the princess the messenger.

Sinbad, the only way to break the spell that has been cast on me, forcing me to live in another dimension but to still be able to see my loved ones, is to kill the person who casted it upon me."

"Turok is still alive. Rumina found a way of giving him his body back. They hid for two years but now I think they are back for good. The world is not as it used to be."

"I know, my dear child. I know. Cairpra keeps me updated on the events of your world. That is why I am pressuring Maeve to learn everything she needs to learn before she could go back out."

"So she isn't dead?"

"In this dimension? No. Neither is she in your world.

The porthole will close on this side in two days. You must hurry, Sinbad. In two days, you will need to leave or you will be stuck here forever. Talk with Maeve, settle things with her and then take Lya back to her sister. My wife will take care of her. Meanwhile, I'll ask you to look for Markus, Lya's brother. I suspect he was taken by Turok and Rumina to be trained in the black arts."

"Without Maeve, we can't do anything for Lya's brother. She's the only one who can protect us for Rumina."

"You have a lot of faith in her, don't you?"

Sinbad nodded.

"That's exactly what she needs to hear. Maeve has never had a lot of confidence in her powers. She's always seen Rumina as impossible to beat, as a wall she would never be able to climb. You're the only one who can prove to her that she can do so much more than that."

Dim-Dim yawned.

"Well it's getting late. I think I will hit the hay."

"Goodnight, Master Dim-Dim."

The old man nodded before slowly getting up.

Sinbad watched as his mentor slowly made his way to the house. The old man seemed suddenly older. The way his back crouched and the slow pace he walked at told Sinbad that his master had aged immensely since the last time he had seen him. He had to hurry. Dim-Dim would die in this dimension if he didn't save him soon.

The door opened and closed, leaving Sinbad alone in the darkness of the night. Above his head, thin clouds hid the moon every now and then, masking stars on their way.

Everything Dim-Dim had said had made sense. Now that he thought of it, the pain he felt when Bryn wasn't around wasn't the same kind of pain he felt when he had missed Maeve when she was with him. Completely different yet so alike, Sinbad found. Maybe there was just one kind of pain in this world, he thought. The pain of being away from the person you loved the most in the world.

The back door opened, startling him. He turned to find Bryn walking his way. He smiled at her as she sat down beside him, grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, just like he always did.

"I heard you talking." Bryn said, softly.

"You did?"

Sinbad felt her nod.

"I'm sorry, Bryn."

"Don't be. I knew from the beginning I wouldn't be able to replace her in your eyes."

"I do love you."

"I know."

Lifting her head, she looked at him in the eyes.

"You should go to her."

"I can't. I can't do that to you. It wouldn't be fair."

"Keeping you away from her wouldn't be fair either. These feelings haven't disappeared even after three years. We would be lying to ourselves to think they ever will."

Sinbad chuckled.

"What?" Bryn asked, confused.

Sinbad smiled tenderly at her.

"I just remembered why I had fallen in love with you in the first place."

Bryn smiled.

Their lips touched shyly, their short kiss telling them everything would turn out okay between them. Giving her one last kiss on the forehead, Sinbad got up and walked back into the house.

Alone in the dark, Bryn let out a long sigh.


	6. Chapter 5: What I Wanted To Say

The candle burned slowly. Maeve, laying in his bed, watched the flame dance and cast its shadow on the wall. Downstairs, she could hear Doubar and Firouz argue over something scientific. She could hear Bryn's small voice talking to probably Rongar, since she never heard any answer from her interlocutor. She wondered briefly where Sinbad was. It was obvious he wasn't in the living room with the others.

She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't seen her former captain since dinner. She knew he had gone out to the garden with Dim-Dim but her master had come back in several minutes ago.

She had caught him stealing glances at her at dinner but every time their eyes would meet, her friend would immediately look away. Memories of past stolen glances had flashed through her mind. He had had the same habit back on The Nomad. More than once she had caught him staring at her. At times, he would smile at her and she would feel her entire face burn up. At other times, he would simply look away.

Getting up, she walked to the open window. The stars twinkled up in the dark blue sky, the moon was full and shined mystically on the world below. At a distance, she could hear the sound of the waves hitting shore. Maybe she could go down to the beach, lay down on the cold sand and watch the stars.

"_Dermott."_

Seconds later, the hawk was responding to his mistress' call. Perching himself on the window frame, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Feel like taking a walk?" She told her brother.

* * *

They walked in silence, the only sound made by the breaking of the branches under her feet. She always liked the island at night. Everything was calm and still. The trees took on distorted shapes in the dark, making Maeve think back to when she was a little child and ran through the woods with her brother. She remembered making Dermott believe that the forest behind their house was haunted by warriors. She chuckled at the memory.

"Has Bryn been nice to you?"

She had barely had the chance to speak to her brother since he had arrived with the crew. Always out, flying above the island as if searching for some danger, he would then answer to Bryn's call. He had come to visit her at the beach during her retreat but he hadn't stayed long.

The bird chirped in response. Maeve nodded.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that."

Side-stepping the root of a tree, she continued talking.

"Dim-Dim thinks I'll be able to leave this world soon. When I do, I'll be going after Rumina. I defeated her today. Not the _real_ Rumina, of course. It was a demon Dim-Dim created to help me. Soon, Dermott, you'll be turned into your former self. I won't give up, I promise."

Dermott squawked in approval.

As they neared the beach, the sound of the waves reached her ears. Even in the darkness, she knew the way. She had walked on that path for so long, she knew every corner of the forest by heart. Not even a moonless night would make lose her way.

She spotted him fifty feet away from her. There he was, sitting in the sand, his chin resting on his knee. Her heart immediately sped up inside her chest. She could feel beating loudly in her ears. It had been so long since he had had that impact on her.

Untying Dermott from her wrist, she quietly jumped down the small cliff. Taking off her sandals, she took a moment to savour the feel of the cool sand on her toes. Her eyes never left her captain and she caught herself wondering if he could feel her near him. A few times, she had experienced that feeling: sensing him when he was approaching, way before he was even close to her.

Taking a deep breath, she began walking towards him. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he stared out to the sea in front of him. She wondered what he was doing out here at this time of night.

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked, stopping beside him.

Sinbad jumped, startled by her voice.

"Maeve?"

She smiled before sitting down beside him.

"I thought you were asleep." He said, glancing at her.

"I couldn't fall asleep. Doubar and Firouz were having a scientific argument in the living room."

Sinbad chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, my dear friend Firouz. You know, he invented this new thing last week. What was it called? I can't remember. But he was very proud of that invention."

Maeve smiled.

"I'm sure he was."

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I needed to think."

Maeve nodded.

"You?"

"I felt like looking at the stars."

"Then, let's."

Maeve turned to her friend and looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Let's look at the stars." Sinbad replied, laying down on his back, one arm behind his head.

Maeve frowned, a smile tugging at her lips, before doing the same.

They laid side-by-side in silence as the waves continued hitting shore, well aware of each other's presence. The heat of their bodies engulfed them and Maeve wondered if the temperature had gotten warmer or if it was the fact she was laying so close to her former captain that had this effect on her.

She felt his gaze on her when he turned his head towards her. Her eyes never left the sky high above them.

"Have you ever noticed how the stars seem to take on shapes?" She asked, hoping he would stop staring at him.

She heard him chuckle quietly beside her and she knew he was aware of the effect his stare was having on her.

"Remember the last time we did this?"

"Yeah." Maeve replied, half-dreamily. "We were on the ship. It was the night before the storm. We sat up on the deck and we looked up at the sky."

Sinbad agreed.

"Then there was the storm."

The small smile that had formed on Maeve's lips vanished.

"Sinbad, don't."

"I couldn't hold you and you fell overboard. It was my fault. I wasn't even able to find you after. I tried but I couldn't. The waves were too strong, I..."

He stopped in mid-sentence, unable to go on. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sinbad. Dim-Dim saved me."

"I didn't even had the chance to tell you how much I cared about you." He said, turning his head and looking at her.

Maeve swallowed hard as their eyes locked.

"I really did care, Maeve. So much."

"I know."

Reaching over, she grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I know that too."

Squeezing his hand reassuringly, she turned back to the stars.

"We are leaving the day after tomorrow." Sinbad said, after a few minutes of complete silence.

His thumb absently drew tiny circles on the top of her hand.

"And we are taking Lya with us."

Maeve frowned.

"Why?"

"She was the reason we came here. Princess Leyla is expecting us to bring her back to her kingdom. We can't disappoint her."

Maeve nodded.

"Does Lya know?"

"Dim-Dim will be talking to her tomorrow."

"Oh."

"I want you to do something for me."

Letting go of her hand, Sinbad propped himself on his forearm and looked down seriously at his friend.

"I want you to continue your training with Dim-Dim."

Seeing her mouth open in what he thought was going to be protest, he interrupted her.

"I know you're thinking. I know that's what you're doing already but I want you to train harder. When your training is finished, Dim-Dim will let you out of this dimension and send you back into the real world. I will look for you and once I find you, we'll go looking for Rumina together."

"Sinbad..."

"I won't let you down, Maeve. Together, we will destroy Rumina just like you've always wanted. Or we'll die trying."

Tears shot up to her eyes and one managed to slip out and trailed down her cheek.

"Okay." Maeve replied in a small voice.

Sinbad smiled tenderly at her. Cupping the side of her face with his hand, he wiped the single tear that had escaped.

"Okay." He added.

Then, settling back comfortably in the sand, he stared once again at the stars.

"You're right. They do take on shapes."


End file.
